Mentiras Escolares
by Abril S.R
Summary: Sakura Haruno está a punto de adentrarse a una nueva vida; nuevo hogar, nueva escuela, sin amigos y sin entender su idioma. Con ayuda de sus nuevas compañeras, deberá aprender a lidiar con los chicos. Pero, ¿logrará vencer su pasado?, ¿podrá cargar con el peso de sus fantasmas, mientras está en KonoHigh?[SasuSaku][NaruHina]
1. Prólogo

_**Historia en primera persona; narrada por Sakura.**_

 **Mentiras Escolares**  
Prólogo

 **C** ada vez que miro mi cabello en el espejo... mi pecho duele. Recuerdo cómo ondeaba al viento, cómo pasaba horas frente al espejo cada mañana para desenredarlo... pero lo que más recuerdo es el listón que lo decoraba, y a la persona que me lo regaló.

—¡Si no bajas ahora mismo tendré que comer tu desayuno!— Cerré el gabinete del baño. Mamá está tan atareada con todo lo de la mudanza, pero al parecer sólo puede afectarla a ella, si yo muestro algún cambio ella se enoja más.

—Ya voy, mamá.— Le di el último vistazo a mi cabello y lo acomodé tras mi oreja. Ni siquiera llegaba a los hombros.  
Cuando bajé estuve a punto de caer por esas escaleras del demonio, no me gusta la nueva casa. No me gustaba la nueva vida que estaba a punto de tomar... pero mi antigua vida me gustaba aún menos.  
—No me gusta la nueva casa.—Me senté frente a una tostada con mermelada embarrada.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?— Papá estaba frente a mí con el periódico en la cara. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pude ver su rostro?

—Es... el piso, es muy resbaloso.— Fue el único pretexto que vino a mí en ese momento. ¿Piso resbaloso?, ¿era ese un motivo?  
Papá sólo se burló. Nos mudamos porque papá debía hacer negocios en Japón; mamá pondrá una florería y yo... bueno, trataré de entenderme con la gente de aquí.  
Sería bueno, dijo papá, que yo hiciera amigos, en Chicago sólo tenía a Ino, mi mejor amiga. La mejor amiga que murió de cancer a los 8 años de amistad. Ino, la única persona con la que podía confiar, la única que me defendía y protegía cuando me sentía indefensa.

—¿Ya tienes todo?"— Mamá me ayudó a ponerme la mochila en la espalda.— Si tienes miedo o no entiendes, si te pierdes en el camino...

—Sí, mamá—La interrumpi.—LLevo el celular en la bolsa.

—Bien.— Me besó la frente y se marchó a la cocina. Y de nuevo estaba sola contra el mundo.  
¡Pero no me malentiendan!, no trato de hacerme la víctima, no es que odie a toda persona en el mundo, o que odie cualquier lugar. No soy apática ni grosera, sólo paso por momentos dificiles... muy dificiles.

—¡Muevete!— Una bicicleta me pasó rozando. ¿Qué dijo?, no lo sé, la peor parte de ésta historia es en la que me dicen que me mudaré a Japón un día, sin cursos de lenguaje ni para sobrevivir en la ciudad.  
La escuela KonoHigh es de las mejores, según sé. Cuando entro puedo ver a mucha gente bien parecida, ¿y yo?, yo con mi cabello destrozado. Olvidé ir al estilista a arreglarlo.  
—¡Cinco minútos para cerrar las puertas!/spanspan class="st"— Gritó un chico al lado de la puerta cuando pasé. ¿Me habrá hablado a mí?, yo sólo seguí caminando tratando de no estorbar a nadie.  
Llevaba un papel donde estaba escrito el salón en el que estaría... ¿¡Qué clase de letra era esa!?, palos por aquí, palos por allá. Si me perdía en esa ciudad no sería culpa mía.  
Me quité la mochila de la espalda para poder abrazarla mientras me acercaba al edificio de los salones. Algo topó con mi hombro y al revisar pude ver una mano. Cuando miré a mi lado había una chica alta y con el pelo oscuro y largo sonriéndome.

—Tú debes ser Haruno Sakura, ¿no?— Me miró fijamente, me sentí muy incómoda al ver que esperaba una respuesta.— Soy Hinata...—Al ver que no le respondía su sonrisa empezó a decaer nerviosamente.—U-Un gusto.— Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y se fue. Me sentí la peor persona, pero, ¿qué podía decirle?, lo que sea que fuese ella no lo entendería.  
Entré al mismo salón que ella entró. ¡Genial!, más incomodidad. Había más chicos que chicas ahí, y todos, sin excepción, se veían amenazadores.

—De acuerdo, chicos, ella es Haruno Sakura— Me señaló en la puerta.— Y será nuestra compañera por lo que resta del año. ¿Gustas presentarte?— ¿M-Me hablaba a mí?... su mirada fija me respondío automáticamente. Estaba jodida.

—H-Hola...— Todos me veían.—Soy... soy...

—¿Qué rayos dice?— Una chica morena habló. ¿Me respondió el saludo?, sólo le pude sonreír nerviosamente. _Haz amigos, haz amigos, haz amigos_.

Toda la clase saltó en risas, algo me decía que eso no fue un saludo y mi sonrisa cayó.

—Bien, como pueden ver, ella no sabe absolutamente nada de nuestro idioma.— Sonrió el profesor— Así que seamos buenos con ella, ¿sí?  
Me tomó por la espalda y me empujó hacia adelante, supongo que dijo algo sobre 'toma el asiento que gustes' o algo así. Me senté frente a un chico con el cabello extrañamente amarillo. ¿Qué digo?, yo me lo pinté rosa.

—¡Ey!, ¡eres bonita!— Dijo y todo mundo soltó una carcajada de nuevo.— Yo— Se señaló.— Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

—Naruto...— Repetí a lo que él asentía. Eso hacía verlo fácil.  
El chico siguió sonriéndo por un rato, yo me dediqué a observar a la gente a mi alrededor. La misma chica de antes me sonrió desde lejos y asintió con la cabeza, la imité sonriéndole y rogando a Dios que entendiera que no quise ser grosera, sino que no entendí qué diablos quería decir. Al mirar hacia atrás mi piel se erizó, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y mis manos se crisparon en el asiento. Rojo... Una cabellera roja sobresalía entre las personas; era una chica linda con gafas... eso era... era una chica linda. No era ese hombre, no lo era. Era una chica linda... se veía gentil y tierna... eso era.. eso era. Bajé la cabeza y me volteé al frente de nuevo mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

 _Esta escuela sería un infierno._


	2. Capítulo 1-

**Mentiras Escolares**  
 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Mi primer día de clases y ya me había desilusionado. Traté de no mirar hacia atrás, junté mis manos en la mesa y bajé la mirada hasta mis dedos; tenía las uñas un poco largas, sería bueno si las decoraba un poco, me haría un poco... femenina, supongo.  
—"¿Sakura?"— Me picaron la espalda. No quería voltear de nuevo, no lo haría.

—¿Sí?

—"Sakura"—Volvió a hablarme el rubio.— "¿De verdad no hablas nada de japonés?"

—¿Qué quieres?— Le susurré.

—"Señorita Haruno, señor Uzumaki, silencio."—El profesor me miró, por la dureza de sus palabra supe que me estaba regañando... genial.

—¿Lo ves, idiota?— Fue lo último que le dije y volví a bajar la mirada.

Entonces la clase siguió. Me pareció raro que en Japón no era como en América, aquí no cambiabas de maestros o de salón entre clases, pero lo que más raro me pareció fue que aquí sí te dejan entrar tarde al salón... con un castigo.  
—"Profesor."— Un chico abrió la puerta. Era alto, moreno y con el cabello más negro que haya visto, inlcuso sus ojos, parecían dos hoyos en su rostro perfilado.— "Lo siento, llegué tarde."  
—"Uchiha Sasuke, ¿qué le eh dicho de esas llegadas impuntuales?"— Parecía un regaño, no tenía idea de qué hablaban pero me estaban intimidando.  
—"Lo sé..."

Lo que siguió fue algo que en América era imposible. El chico se tumbó en el piso como si estuviera haciendo flexiones, pero sólo se mantenía ahí parado en sus manos y puntas de los pies soportando los golpes con la regla que su profesor le daba en las piernas. Desde ese momento entendí que yo nunca en mi vida llegaría tarde a clases.  
Algunos chicos rieron mientras que las chicas parecían preocupadas, incluso yo estaba un poco preocupada por él. Cuando terminó él se levantó.

—"Estás en mi lugar."— Me dijo. Yo me le quedé viendo, de cerca era mucho más guapo.

—"¿Qué no escuchas?, ¿eres muda?"

—"¡No, teme!, ella no habla japonés, ¿qué no ves?"— Naruto negó con la cabeza.— "Idiota tenías que ser."

—"¿Quieres problemas tan temprano, dobe?"— Me dio una última mirada enojada y se sentó frente a mí. ¿Pelearon gracias a mí?

—"Bien, Uzumaki, Uchiha, llegas tarde, ¿y así te pones a pelear?"— El profesor azotó la regla en su mesa. Yo di un pequeño brinco asustada, ¿¡así me tratarían a mí!?

Las clases eran aburridas, ya casi se acercaba el descanzo y yo sólo miraba la núca de mi compañero. Uchiha Sasuke, qué lindo nombre. No podía apartar la mirada de su blanco cuello, ¿era eso normal?, ¡claro que lo era!, al parecer era el chico más guapo de ese lugar, todas lo veían desde sus asientos y secreteaban. Apuesto a que todas garabateaban su nombre en sus cuadernos, por un momento me sentí celosa... qué fácil era para ellos, todos se conocían desde quién sabe cuándo y yo era simplemente la mudita.  
Empecé a golpear la mesa con la goma de mi lápiz hasta que salió volando.

—"¡Auch!"—Una morena se sobaba la frente—"Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?"— Recogió el lápiz que había caído en su mesa y me lo devolvió. Quedé pálida...

La chica no sólo me devolvió el lápiz sin agresividad, sino que después de que lo tomara me sonrió...

...

— _¡Mira por dónde vas, frentona!_ — _Carla me empujó a la pared y me acorraló junto con Jhenner_ — _¿Qué?_ — _Me dijo._ — _¿Tienes miedo?  
_

— _Ya, Carla._ — _Jhenner se reía._ — _Se va a hacer pipi en los pantalones.  
_

— _O en la toalla sanitaria_ — _Ambas se carcajeaban. Yo me aferré a mi mochila.  
_

 _..._

—Gracias...— Dije con voz apagada.

—"Me llamo Tenten"—Seguía con su sonrisa.— "¿De dónde eres, eh?"— Era el tiempo de recreación, el profesor tenía los pies sobre su mesa mientras veía algo interesante en su corbata.

—¿Disculpa?

—"Am..." ¿De dónde eres?— Dijo con dificultad al pronunciar, le sonreí.

—Chicago.—Ella sacó una envoltura de su bolso con varios dulces rojos.

—"¿Quieres?"— Me los extendió, tomé uno de ellos y lo empecé a saborear; cereza.—"Mamá los hace."—Me sonrió y se inclinó más hacia mí.—"Sabes, los traje para mis compañeros de clase pero... cuando intenté darle uno a un chico, ¡me miró mal y se fue!"— Empezó a reír, seguro me contaba algo gracioso... era eso o que enrealidad me daba a probar droga y no dulces.—"Pero está bien que tú no entiendas, ¿sabes?, no querrás saber lo que dicen las arpías aquí de los nuevos".

No supe qué hacer así que hice lo que cualquiera haría, sonreír y asentir. — Ustedes los japoneces tienen una voz muy graciosa.— Me reí con ella. Tal vez sí era droga.

Seguimos comiendo y riendo juntas; ella me veía y se reía, y yo la veía reír y me contagiaba. Después la chica con la que me topé al principio se unió a nosotras.

—"¡Hinata!"— Le dijo, entendí que ese era su nombre y que al principio ella se estaba presentando conmigo. Qué ignorante soy.

Después de unos minutos, con ellas y cuatro horas de clase, en la que me la pasé examinando a mis compañeros, me di cuenta de que Hinata y TenTen se llevaban muy bien, y que eran personas muy diferentes. TenTen era muy natural y fresca, sonreía y podía iluminar el salón, o eso estaba haciendo para mí. Hinata, por otra parte, era más privada, su sonrisa era cálida y tenue. ¿Eso iba bien junto?, si ellas combinaban, ¿qué tipo de sonrisa tendría yo?

Para cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de almorzar.

—"Entonces..."—Paró de hablar para contener su risa, mientras trataba de abrir sus papas.—"¡Lo metieron dentro del hueco que quedaba y lo sellaron!"— Tenten reía.— "Y así fue como Neji obligó a Naruto a ser la piñata de la posada por hacer sentir mal a Hinata."

—"¡Tenten!"— Hinata parecía avergonzada. Debo adminir, que sea lo que sea que me haya dicho, parecía muy gracioso.

Me mantenía al margen, no tenía idea de qué decían o hacían pero yo quería poner de mi parte; sólo ellas hablaban y cuando reían yo lo hacía con ellas. Ahí, como si fuesemos buenas amigas, charlando y riendo unas con otras... Me sentí rara. Por un momento bajé la mirada, triste, porque otra vez lo estaba haciendo. Estaba imaginando que era su amiga, que ellas me entendían y yo a ellas, que no estaba sola... cuando no las conocía, y probablemente nunca las conocería por no poder entendernos.

Seguramente para el día siguiente no se acordarían de mí, y volvería a estar sola.

—"Hinata"— Un chico alto y con cabello largo se nos acercó.—"Hanabi quiere que vayas por ella al salir de clases."— Se veía muy serio, y pude notar que con su llegada Tenten se hizo pequeña en su silla. Él no se molestó en saludarnos, sólo se dirigió a Hinata y se fue sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

—"¡Gracias, Neji!"— Pero era tarde, él no la escuchaba. Fue un cambio muy repentino, Tenten dejó de hablar y Hinata se dedicó a comer.

—Saben... son agradables.— Les sonreí, ellas sonrieron por educación, pero apuesto a que no entendieron nada.

—"¡Tengo una idea!"— Tenten saltó de su silla.—"¿Y si nos metemos a un curso de inglés?, no,no, espera, ¿y si hacemos un curso de inglés para todo el salón?"

—"¡Sí!"—Hinata saltó con ella.— "¡Oh, por Dios, eso sería tan bueno!"

—"¡Piénsalo!"—Me tomó de las manos y unió las de Hinata.— "No tendrías qué preocuparte, Hinata y yo conocemos a alguien que habla inglés, ¡en serio!"— Yo las veía asustada, ¿en qué me estaban metiendo? Sólo pude sonreír y asentir.

—"¡Vamos!"— Se levantaron—"Ya casi empiezan las clases."

Al notar que nos dirigíamos al salón pude respirar, pensé, no sé por qué, pero pensé que me estaban metiendo en alguna idea loca. No es que yo sea una persona miedosa, no, pero al menos cuando me meta en problemas espero poder defenderme a palabras entendibles.

Al acercarme a la puerta la chica peliroja pasó a mi lado. Me helé. Sólo vi su cabellera roja y pude sentir ese yogurt de frutos rojos devolviéndose a mi garganta. Me quedé parada en la puerta, inmóvil, Hinata y Tenten pasaron frente a mí sin notar mi cambio, yo sólo esperé a que todos entraran; quería tomar aire, podía sentir cómo sudaba en frío.

—"¿Qué esperas?"— Sasuke estaba sosteniendo la puerta, eramos los últimos. Yo seguía asustada, entonces sólo pude verle.

—"No te tomes tantas molestias, Sasuke, no entiende."—Un chico muy pálido estaba al otro lado de la puerta, esperándolo. Sasuke dejó ir la puerta y se metió sin mí. Y ahí estaba yo, respirando agitado, asustada, podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos. ¡Pasó tan cerca, tan cerca!

—Tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca.—Murmuraba en voz baja. Hace un tiempo, un suceso cambió mi vida, y entonces desarrollé la ecolalia, repito ciertas palabras muchas veces cuando entro en pánico. Me abracé a mí misma con la mirada en mis zapatos. Debía entrar, no quería mis piernas adoloridas.

—"¡Sakura!"— Me gritaron desde lejos...

...

— _¡Sakura!_ — _El balón rebotó en mi rostro, pude sentir mi nariz tronar._ — _¡Despierta, idiota!_ — _Karen y Carla estaban tras de mí_ — _Te dije que nos haría perder._ — _Marck me veía desde el otro lado de la red mientras susurraba un 'Lo siento'_

 _..._

Un espasmo recorrió mi columna poniéndome alerta, me asusté, pero no había pelota cuál esquivar.

—"¡Sakura, ven rápido!"— Tenten me llamaba desde la esquina.

—"Si el profesor te ve parada, te regañará"— Hinata me sonrió desde uno de los asientos delanteros. No sé qué dijeron, pero les sonreía las dos cuando me senté.

—"Idiota."

—"Pobre niña..."

—"Jajaja"

—"Debe ser dificil para ella, déjenla."

¿Qué decían?, no lo sé, pero era tan familiar a Chicago, allá tampoco podía escuchar lo que decían a mis espaldas y siempre, siempre se reían. Por otra parte, las clases eran buenas, el profesor escribía en inglés lo que debía hacer. Al parecer era bueno escribiéndolo pero no al pronunciar.

Cuando terminó, ambas chicas se despidieron de mí; yo tuve miedo. Seguramente mañana ya no recordarían tenerle paciencia a la nueva, a la que no entiende qué dicen, de la que, seguramente, todos se burlan.

—"¡Adios, Sakura!"— Naruto pasó corriéndo a mi lado. Eso lo entendí, era fácil de entender, una frase corta, así que se lo repetí en japonés, todos me vieron.

—"¿Lo ves?, te dije que fingía."


End file.
